Ouran High School Host Club: Meeting
by tiffNronnie
Summary: When Haruhi's 13 year old aunt comes to attend Ouran Academy, what kinds of trouble can she get herself into. Romnatic pairings later on, unsure if there will be yaoi. I'm just rating it M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

-Haruhi's P.O.V.-

*Knock knock knock*

"Well who could that be?" I asked myself, walking to the door and looking through the peep hole. And there stood the Host Club. Oh god, why did they have to come today, of all days?

"Haruhi! Daddy's here!" I heard Tamaki say in a sing-song voice. I groaned as I opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, looking at each member.

"We were bored." the twins shrugged, pushing her out of the way to enter the home. I sighed as I stepped out of the way so the others could come in too. Ugh she and my father would be here any time now. I mean, I didn't really mind my aunt. The age difference is quite odd. But that's what you get when your grandfather decides to get busy with some random chick in a bar.

But, I just don't want her meeting the club.

At least not until school starts.

But, I sighed. It's no use trying to get the club to leave, so I migh as well just hope they get bored of me soon. I went over to the table and sat down with the others. We made small talk and made fun of Tamaki, sending him to the emo corner time and time again. And hour had passed until my fear came to life. The door opened.

"HARUHI!" My aunt said, flinging herself over the table to tackle me in a hug.

"Hey, Aunt Veronica." I said. Oops. She whacked me on the head with her always-in-hand sketch book.

"How's my little girl been?" she asked, sitting up on the table. I looked up at the host members. They all had a confused face on.

"I've been alright, I guess. So are you ready for school to start?" I asked her, twisting the boys minds more for a little pleasure.

"Hardly. I don't wanna be a freshie!" she sighed, laying down on the table.

"HOLY CRAP, PEOPLE!" she exclaimed, jumping up and off of the table.

"Oh yeah. Aunt Veronica, this is the Host Club. Tamaki Suou, Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin." I said, introducing her to all of the members.

"Well if no one else is going to say it, I will." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses, "I'm confused." "Oh I'm so very glad you asked, Kyoya! My name is Veronica Fujioka. I'm goin to take a wild guess here, you're wondering how I'm her aunt, right? Well, thirteen years ago my dad, Haruhi's grandfather, was.. feeling lonely so he went to get a little action from a random drunk chick. Nine months later, I showed up on his door step." she said non-chalantly, scribbling in her sketch book. The host club looked at her with the one big eye one small eye thing.

"And she recently got accepted to Ouran Academy." I added.

Review please! I wanna know if this is okay!


	2. Chapter 2

-Veronica's P.O.V.-

I nodded and smiled up from my sketch book at the faces of the boys surrounding me. I then looked over to Haruhi. She didn't look too happy. My smile faltered and I stood, grabbing the bags I dropped next to Ranka.

"I'll just drop these off in my room." I said quietly, leaving to the spare room down the hall.

"Haru-chan, how can she afford to attend Ouran? Is she a super hero like you?" I heard a voice chime. I guessed it was the little blonde one.

"No-no, you see my grandfather is a very wealthy man. He really loved her, and he thought she deserved a good education." my niece answered. I scoffed. Oh yeah. That old scum REALLY loved me. The only reason he sent me away is because he hated me. And he only spent so much money on my attending Ouran Academy because he didn't want me getting in trouble with public school kids and he getting blamed for it.

He's lucky I'm a good artist, or he'd still be stuck with me.

-Haruhi's P.O.V.-

I looked in the direction of Aunt Veronica's room. I really shouldn't be angry. Maybe it was better for her to have met the boys now. At least she'll know more people. But I still can't help but feel bad for her. I just told the boys a load of crap about why she's here.

"Oh I just had the most wonderful idea! Veronica isn't from around here, is she?" Tamaki piped up. I turned to look at him and I shook my head.

"Then we should give her a tour of the area!" he said happily.

"That's a great idea, Tama-chan!" Hunny cheered.

"Yeah." Mori stated.

The twins agreed and Kyoya shut his book. Tamaki stood and walked in the direction of Veronica's room. When he returned, he was dragging Veronica behind him with a triumphant face.

"Let's go!" he said happily, opening the door and dragging Veronica behind him to the car while the club followed.

"Dad, I guess Aunt Veronica and I are going out. We'll be back sometime tonight." I called to him in the other room.

"Be sa-a-fe!" he sang back. I smiled and closed the door of the apartment, climbing down the stairs to Tamaki's car.

Veronica was in for the ride of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

*Okay, little author's note! This chapter is kinda bad because I just sort of rambled on without a real purpose. Enjoy anyways :D*

-Veronica's P.O.V.-

As Tamaki drove like a maniac through the streets of the suburb, smiling as he pointed out stores and buildings, I looked over at Haruhi, asking her what we were doing with hand and eye signals. She just shrugged and turned to Hikaru, whom she was talking to before I disturbed her.

"Young lady I deserve more respect than that!" I said angrily, crossing my arms and turning to look out the window while listening to my iPod. When I began to turn back, I noticed someone sitting by me. I removed the headphones from my ears.

"Veronica, right?" the twin that say next to me asked. I nodded, turning off my iPod.

"I'm Kaoru. Sorry about him," he said, motioning towards Tamaki, who was still pointing out random landmarks, "He can get a little ahead of himself easily." He explained, smiling. I liked this twin, he was gentle and kind. The other just seemed totally mischievous.

"It's alright. It's not like I had anything better to do today, so why not just go for a random, dangerous car ride with my niece and six hot guys?" I shrugged. Kaoru smiled.

"So what were you listening to?" he asked. I looked down at my iPod.

"The Only Exception by Paramore. I was going to sing it at my friends wedding this winter for her first dance with her husband." I explained quietly, smiling and keeping my head down.

"That's really sweet. You sing?" he asked. This got the attention of the others in the car.

"Oh Veronica you can sing? I do a little bit of singing myself, actually."

"I-I guess… a-a little anyway.." I stammered.

"Sing a little bit for us!" Mitsukuni said cutely. I shook my head.

"Oh come on, a little?" Haruhi interjected. Dammit her too? I looked out the window for a distraction.

"Hey look Hot Topic is having a sale!" I said, seeing the black and red store front. Tamaki pulled into the parking lot.

"What's this store like, Veronica-chan?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Oh it's awesome, it's all- wait, did you just call me chan?" I said, looking at him confusedly. He just smiled as the group followed me into my favorite store. I automatically ran to the lingerie.

"Oh Haruhiii," I sang, "Wouldn't you look absolutely mouthwatering in this? Here let Auntie buy it for you." I smirked. Haruhi had an angry/annoyed face on.

"Oh no! I'm not letting my little girl wear that! It shows too much skin and Daddy wont have that!" Tamaki protested. I looked at him.

"Your little girl? She's my little girl!" I argued. I had been in the mood for a goo argument all day.

-Haruhi's P.O.V.-

I watched with a sweatdrop as Tamaki and my aunt argued over who's 'little girl' I was. I got bored and angry, so I walked over to the band tees that the twins were looking at.

"Hey guys." I said, standing between them. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru and smirked, then walked away. I looked over at Kaoru and he was blushing like mad.

"What was that about?" I asked him. He looked down at me. He had something to tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

*Haruhi's P.O.V.*

He opened his mouth, still looking at me, unsure of what to say.

Then I saw it.

It was very quick, and someone that didn't know him as well as I wouldn't have noticed. But I saw it, plain as day.

His eyes flickered to the direction of my aunt. A small smile and slight blush, leaving his face as fast as they had appeared.

I smiled really big and poked his tummy.

"You like her!" I said, getting all fangirlish.

"Shhh!" he said, making the 'keep it down' signal wih his hands.

"You're blushing! It's so obvious!" I said, acting like the total opposite of myself. He gave me an angered look and walked off to stand by Hikaru. I looked back over at my aunt and it looked like she was walking towards the cashier with Rocky Horror merchandise.

"Hey aunt Veronica, ready to go?" I asked. She gave me the '1 second' hand signal and I waited for her to purchase Columbia's costume from RHPS.

*Veronica's P.O.V.*

"Check it out!" I said as we all got back in the car. I pulled my Comlumbia costume out of it's bag and showed it off to Haruhi. She smiled. I put on the hat.

"I was-a walkin' down the street just-a havin' a think when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!" I mimicked Little Nell's voice while singing her part in Rocky Horror. Tamaki slammed on the breaks.

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled as we almost got rear ended. Kyoya looked at him angrily as he picked up his glasses from the floor.

"What is it.. daddy." he said through his teeth.

"The Host Club is going to put on a showing of Rocky Horror! We can even see if the Zuka Club wants to join!" he announced happily, beginning to drive again. The host members all stared at him, eyes wide and mouths open. But I was excited.

"Oh! Haruhi can be Janet! Oh and Tamaki you can be Rocky! And Hikaru can be Brad! Ohoh and Kyoya can be Frank N. Furter! Ah this'll be fun!" I shouted excitedly, putting on my hat. The members of the club all looked at me like I was crazy(except Tamaki of course)

*Okay well I rambled on hahah. I have no idea where this is going hahahah oh well!*


End file.
